Living Two Worlds at Once
by GINGERWEASLEY2
Summary: Aradia Watson is a daughter of Apollo but is different from the rest of her half brothers and sisters On her eleventh birthday strange letters keep arriving at Camp Half-Blood Now she must return to England again and reunite 2 different worlds R&R please. co-written with RoloPoloColoe
1. Letters

Slightly AU but not much. Set during HBP and summer before TLO.

Crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. Co written with RoloPoloColoe

Aradia Watson knew she was different from the rest of her half brothers and sisters in Apollo cabin at Camp Half-Blood. They all looked the practically same where as Aradia had dark brown hair instead of blonde and light skin instead of tanned plus she spoke with a pronounced English accent even though she had been in America for a number of years. The only similarities were that she had blue eyes. No one, except Chiron, knew why this was. Aradia had only met her father once briefly when she was in the shade down at the beach, she was 8 years old at the time. Apollo had come to tell her that he didn't mind that she looked slightly different to his other children all because Aradia had encountered some teasing from the Aphrodite cabin at lunch. Chiron had hinted that something was different about her but hadn't let on what it was, the rest of her half brothers and sisters were nice enough to look over the strange situation for the years she spent at the camp. She had come to the camp from England when she was 7 years old. It had been a sudden move from her home in an English orphanage to America, without an explanation she was delivered to the camp and explained everything about her godly side. Only two days after her arrival, she was claimed by Apollo which surprised everyone considering she had come from England and her looks were...well different to those of her siblings. Chiron had been wary of her at first, considering that strange things happened when she lost her temper, but encouraged her to become friends with Annabeth Chase from Athena cabin. Over the years that followed to the present Aradia became known as the exception to the godly DNA in some form.

It had happened on her eleventh birthday, the 19th of June, when the strange occurrences had started. Aradia was sitting at the Apollo table eating breakfast when a large tawny owl swooped down towards her. Two of her half brothers started to draw their bows (causing distress at the Athena cabin) when Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, stopped them,

"Wait, look it carries a letter!" he pointed.

Sure enough when the owl landed in front of Aradia, it held a large envelope addressed to her in green ink.

_Aradia Watson  
>Bunk 11<br>Cabin 7  
>Camp Half-Blood<br>America _

She turned it over to see a waxed seal with some sort of crest. She was about to open it when Chiron gently prised the letter from her hands.

"Hey, that's my letter," said Aradia accusingly, "it's addressed to me."  
>"I know but unfortunately I will need to take it." Chiron stated calmly but Aradia could tell that he was worried.<p>

"But it's mine!"

The rest of Apollo cabin tried to give warning looks at Chiron; they all knew how fast Aradia's temper could be lost. Chiron shook his head and returned to the Big House signalling breakfast was over for the camp. Aradia smiled weakly as her cabin mates patted her on the back wishing her a happy birthday. The rest of the day passed without an incident apart from Aradia glaring daggers at Chiron at any moment she got. Night came and Aradia found herself lying back on her bunk staring at a picture of herself, her mother and her mother's friends all sitting at what was assumed to be Aradia's first birthday. It was the only picture Aradia had of her mother because she had died not long after it was taken. Her mother had been killed by a rouge criminal because of her job or something but Aradia had never been sure because the orphanage hadn't been clear on her history. Aradia sighed and turned over; wishing that she had opened the letter sooner because whatever was in it was causing Chiron some distress and it was about her.

The next day ten more letters came, all addressed to her, but still Chiron refused to talk and instead swept away the letters. This became a pattern for about a month because more and more letters kept arriving mostly by owl, although a couple did appear in her glass and on her plate. Percy joked once that maybe Aradia had a secret admirer, due to the fact that Chiron had just taken away about 200 letters, causing Aradia to snap a retort about the English postal system which made Percy lost for words seeing as he had no clue what she was on about. In the middle of July, Aradia had started to give up hope of getting hold of one of her letters after Chiron had told her it was impossible for the letters to get through the newly re-enforced barriers so she went and sat on the beach next to the camp to sulk quietly. The beach was hidden from mortals unless they could get past the magical barrier which was impossible for any normal mortal. Aradia sat there quietly when she saw in the distance a figure coming towards her at a steady pace, as the person got closer she saw the strangest looking man ever. He had long dark blue sweeping robes, a long white beard tucked into his belt and gold half-moon spectacles which hid his piercing blue eyes. Aradia stood as the man came closer and waited for him to speak.

"Hello. You must be Aradia Watson, yes, you look a lot like your mother I dare say," the man stated with an English accent, surveying Aradia with his blue eyes that seemed to x-ray her, "I am Albus Dumbledore."

"I'm sorry sir, I still don't know who you are." Said Aradia quietly causing him to chuckle slightly,

"I see your accent hasn't changed due to you living in America for the past four years," he smiled down at her, "no, I doubt you will know who I am because you haven't received your letters have you? Let me explain I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is where all your letters have been coming from." With that said he pulled out a letter with the address in green ink and handed it to her to open at last.


	2. Explaining

Okay, sorry we haven't updated in ages! This chapter was written by RoloPoloColoe.

I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

::::

Aradia and Albus Dumbledore talked for hours on that beach. He told her stories of the magical school Hogwarts, the Black Lake with the giant Squid in. He also mentioned the Yule Balls and the Quidditch matches.

::::

"CHIRON, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I AM A WIZARD?" Aradia screamed at the slightly disgruntled Chiron who was whinnying around worriedly, with his tail in curlers. It was 12.00am; Albus Dumbledore was sitting by the fire admiring a few old pictures with Sepia Tone loving, although his gaze kept falling upon a newer one, a much newer one. It consisted of a very beautiful blonde haired and grey eyed girl and a boy about Mr. Potter's age with his arm wrapped around the girls waist. Mr. Dumbledore couldn't get other the similarities in looks…

"Ah. Well." Chiron coughed a somewhat nervous cough as he couldn't quite string together an intelligent sentence.

"I knew a family who once kept their youngling from his Hogwarts letter…" Albus suddenly spoke up, a slight Irish lit coming through in his accent, "You got of lightly, I must say, I had to send him thousands of letters on a SUNDAY!" He finished with a belly rumbling laugh.

"HEY KEEP IT DO-"Mr Dionysus suddenly materialised in the room but stopped his sentence quite abruptly as soon as his eyes lay upon the Professor. "You should have died by now…" he whispered quietly to himself and left in a fluster.

"Well if you have nothing intelligent to say Chiron, I must be taking this young lady to the Burrow so she can go and get her school supplies." Albus said as he eased his self out of the worn leather chair that Annabeth always used to read stories to Aradia in.

"WAIT. You can't just TAKE her" Chiron objected.

"I think you will find I can, her rightful guardian was her father, am I correct?" He retorted whilst pulling a piece of ripped parchment out of his robe pocket, "And look! Here he is giving me consent to take her. So go pack up your things Aradia. You won't be back until Christmas. It gets Cold up in Scotland by the way" Dumbledore finished with a wink as he ushered her out so he could speak to Chiron privately.

As Aradia stumbled out of the Big House in a daze she stopped by the Athena cabin to say bye to Annabeth.

She rapped politely on the door 3 times, Annabeth answered it wearing her PJ shorts and the Grey knitted jumper Aradia had gotten her for her birthday,

"What do you want Squirt?" Annabeth asked groggily, she stifled a yawn and ran her hand through her messy blonde hair.

"Um I'm going away for a bit, so I thought I should say bye as you've been like a sister to me" Aradia concluded as she flung herself in to a very now wide awake Annabeth.

"Wait. WHAT?" Annabeth Shouted, but Aradia was already leaving, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" she continued to shout.

"To Hogwarts," Aradia replied, "IM GOING BACK!" she shouted at the top of her lungs before she melted into the dark.


	3. Diagon Alley

Here's another chapter! I cant believe that its been so long sonce we updated. Hope you enjoy. This chapter is written by me.

I don't own anything

::::

"S'cuse me professor, it's just I don't think it would be wise for me to go to England on an aeroplane," said Aradia quietly as she and Dumbledore made their way from the camp in a taxi.

"And why would that be?" Professor Dumbledore raised a silver eyebrow in question.

"Well the gods won't like the fact that you've taken me from the camp."

"I wouldn't worry Aradia. This," he pulled the torn parchment out from his robes again, "is written permission from your father himself." Dumbledore put the parchment back in his blue robes.

"Oh."

They didn't speak for the rest of the journey to the airport until they were on the plane. Aradia sat straight backed on the plane's seat, still not trusting that Zeus would not want to blast them out of the sky.

"Fascinating these Muggles and their contraptions."

"Muggle?"

"A non-magical person," Dumbledore chuckled. "In our world you either be pure-blood, half-blood or Muggle-born."

"Then what does that make me, sir?"

"Well I think it would be wise if you didn't mention your paternal ancestry just yet. Half-blood both ways for you."

The plane reached the airport in London and Dumbledore led Aradia towards a ragged looking man waiting at the exit. The man's youngish face was lined with worry and his dark hair was streaked with grey. He had several scars on face and neck that made the 'Muggles' around him second glance at him.

"Ah Remus," Dumbledore greeted the thin man. "This is her. Aradia this is Remus Lupin who will be taking you to get your school supplies."

"Hello," the man called Remus greeted Aradia. "Good to meet you." Aradia shook his outstretched hand shyly.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Lupin."

"Just call me Remus, no formalities needed,"

Professor Dumbledore smiled then turned to Remus. They began to talk in low tones. Aradia turned her head away from the two men but caught a few words like 'the order', 'meeting' and 'Mad-eye'.

Suddenly they shook hands and turned back to Aradia.

"Miss Watson I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts," Dumbledore bowed slightly. Aradia smiled as the eccentric old man walked off through the crowd of 'Muggles'.

"Shall we get going then?" asked Remus. Aradia smiled and nodded.

The two of them made their way through the capital. They walked in silence; Aradia was too scared to ask any questions so she followed Remus towards a rather down trodden pub. As they walked inside, Aradia's nostrils were filled with the smell of sugary sweet smell. The pub had old wooden tables and bars. Several people were sat at them. Three old women, who reminded Aradia of The Fates, sat in the corner knitting. A couple sat on the next table, close together. They were reading what appeared to be a newspaper but with what looked like moving photographs on the front cover. Remus guided Aradia through to the back on the pub, waving to the man behind the bar on his way through.

Once through the back they were faced with a brick wall. Aradia was starting to doubt that there were things such as wizards when Remus tapped certain bricks on the walls and the wall slid aside to reveal an old fashioned cobbled street.

"This is Diagon Alley."

They stepped in and Aradia looked around amazed at the sight. As they walked down the street, she looked closely at the people around her. They were dressed in brightly coloured robes of all different states. Some wore rich coloured robes that oozed wealth; others wore robes in various states of shabbiness. Some held bags full of interesting looking items, Aradia could see one woman who had her wand in one hand, an owl on her shoulder and a bag full of what looked a unicorn horn.

"I have a friend that got some money out of your bank for you instead of us waiting for the goblins to get it ready for them. If you-"

"Goblins?" Aradia chocked on air.

"Yes, not very friendly with us wizarding folks though," Remus said thoughtfully. "Anyway if you go into this shop and ask for some Hogwarts robes you'll get fitted. I will go and get your books and Potions things. Any questions?"

"Yeah? What are these?" Aradia said holding up a big gold coin.

Remus smiled and explained the different currencies. When he finished, Aradia said goodbye and turned into Madam Malkins. She was greeted by a friendly looking woman. She was taken into the back room and fitted with, as she remembered later, a magic tape measure. She paid for the robes and left the shop just in time to bump straight into Remus, who was carrying various strange shaped packages.

"I got all your things and, ah, I see that you have your robes. The only thing left is it your wand. Shall we go then? I know that my favourite part was getting my wand." Remus said, pointing to the shabby looking shop at the end of the alley.

Aradia smiled widely and eagerly followed him down the alley. They stepped inside the shop. It was dark and dusty, with long boxes ling every wall on shelves. An old man came out of nowhere; he had long white hair and big eyes, and reached forward to shake Remus' hand,

"Remus Lupin good to see you," the old man said cheerily. "10 ½ inches, beach wood and unicorn hair. Flexible and practically good for Defence against the Dark Arts." He turned to Aradia and bowed slightly.

_Why does do these people always bow_, she thought to herself, _it's so formal_._ At camp you'd just get a 'cool' head nod._

"Aradia Watson sir." She said politely.

"Watson...Watson...ah yes your mother had an 8 inch, pine wood and dragon heartstring. Good for attacking spells. Let us get started then." he waved his wand and tape measure set to work measuring her arm, hands and wrists.

Aradia stood there shocked as the tape measure set to work while Mr Ollivander looked through boxes.

"ah ha! Here it is," he extracted one of the thin boxes from the selves and took out a wand from the silk cloth. "Give this a try. 11 ½ inches, oak and unicorn hair."

Aradia took the wand. As soon as she took it in her hand a warm feeling spread though her and red sparks flew out the tip of the wand.

"Good job Ollivander, first time as well," Remus clapped and Ollivander smiled widely.

Aradia couldn't believe it, she had her wand. The thing she had wanted the most since she had stepped through to Diagon Alley. The thing that made the legends of magic true and what she suspected even Hecate didn't even have. She thanked Mr Ollivander and left the shop bouncing up and down with glee.

"Where are we going now?" Aradia asked while examining one of the packages.

"We are going to drop you off to the Burrow."

::::

What do you think? Gosh it has been ages since either of us has updated and we're really sorry but school calls.


End file.
